


adoration (2021)

by goldmash



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmash/pseuds/goldmash





	1. Chapter 1

_what delicate slaughter._

_(how lovely do i look when i'm lonely?_

_how pretty am i when i shatter?)_


	2. Chapter 2

there are storms in my skeleton, rot in my core — witness my unmaking and remake me. 


	3. Chapter 3

place your god in my mouth, and kiss me with indigo longing — you are wild gone holy.


End file.
